The Tale of Eutaeden and Katapolon
by Etd
Summary: Rated T for future violence and swearing. Two young mice, a mod in training and a slacker, must save the world of Transformice from a mysterious foreigner that goes by the name of *hope; A mouse who destroys hopes and dreams... Can they save the world before all is lost?
1. Mice -- Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_This is a RolePlay me and my friend write in our spare time. __I give my friend, Kara, full credit for writing all of Katapolon's parts. Since I wrote Eutaeden's parts.  
_

* * *

**_Mice:_**

**Eutaeden (Etd) **≪Trainee≫** – **Blue-furred moderator-in-training, blue headphones, stripped scarf and antlers. Fun loving and hard working. _– Female._

**Katapolon (Kara) **≪Little Mouse≫** – **Racoon-furred slacker with black hair and a cat hat, commonly carries around a rose. Smart and strong. _– Female._

**Flightwolf (Flight / Coal) **≪Hawk Mouse≫** – **Grey and brown furred soldier, blonde hair and blue headphones, commonly carries around a sword, wears a red neckerchief. Fast and loyal. _– Female._

**Karantaa (Kali) **≪Genéral≫– Grey-furred with black hair and a barrel collar. Her tail is a stub, commonly carries around a black rose. Strict and powerful. _– Female._

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the world of Transformice, and the sun shone upon the hoards of workers. All of them were breaking a sweat, climbing up vertical walls, carrying their stash of cheese into the mouse holes and being propelled into death and respawn.

However, one mouse wasn't working.

Me. I lay flat against the ground, basking in the sun and watching the mice work. The mice would give me disapproving stares, but I didn't care. The sun wasn't going to last for long.

My teacher lifted her left paw to point to the wall that extended high into the sky, on top was a cheese - And we had to get it.

There were seven mice around my age getting to their start positions. It was our first day of Moderator training. The sun was hanging high in the sky; we had quite a bit of training time left. But amidst our teachers babbling about wall jumping, I couldn't help but think about the mice that slacked off and didn't bring cheese to their Tribes and families. If such slacker-mice did exist, wouldn't their families starve to death?

I heard a loud noise and snapped out of my daydream, "what-?" I groaned. It was the teacher saying "Go!"

I had a late start, so I ran across the floating ground. But, to my surprise, I looked across to see a map floating a little lower than the one I was on. On it, I saw thirty or so workers gathering cheese for their families and Tribes. But then, another mouse caught my eye...

"A slacker!" I mumbled to myself, just then I caught a glimpse of their Nickname tag. It read; Kara.

* * *

For a moment, I was normal, but then I felt a prickling feeling in the back of my throat. I looked upwards, to see a mouse in the map above staring at me with a disgusted glint in its eyes.

I tilted my head in a teasing way, as if to say 'what you gonna do, huh?', though by the way it reacted, I guess that didn't travel as well as I thought. I tried to look closer at the mouse. It was unnaturally coloured, and not like any mouse I'd ever seen. I then turned to look at its nickname tag.

Its name was... Damn. A mouse pushed me, and I fell to the ground with a dull 'thud'. The mouse was still there, so I decided to try again. Its name was… Erd? No, that wasn't right, and I knew it. Its name became blurred, and I silently cursed, making sure that a moderator wasn't lurking nearby.

The name was now too blurred to make out, by this point I was unsure if it was even the same mouse. My short-sightedness was getting worse.

Perhaps I should have got those glasses.

* * *

I stared at the slacker as they fell to another map.

"Pathetic." I smirked.

I turned to my teacher and asked to be excused, they said yes. So I jumped, lower and lower, map to map. I landed on a stone map that had three large sandy pillars. In front stood the mouse, Kara.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing?" I spat. "We don't allow slackers here."

* * *

I turned to look at the mouse and tilted my head, confused at what this mouse was so bothered about, I wasn't the only slacker in Transformice!

"Woah, Sis, calm yourself." I paused for a second before continuing. "Last time I checked, it wasn't in the rules that I had to be productive."

I smirked a little, waiting for an answer.

* * *

I gave this ignorant mouse a hard stare, "think about your families! They'll starve! And what about your Tribe? You'll get kicked out if you don't provide cheese!" I narrowed my eyes as if to say 'So, you'll die if you don't work' but I knew they probably didn't care.

* * *

I chuckled a little, why was this mouse getting so flustered?

"Like I said, relax. My sister has it all covered, and I don't even belong to a tribe anyway!" I sighed and braced myself as the timer hit '00:00'.

The last thing that I said before moving maps was 'Who needs tribes, anyway?'

We teleported to another map, this time it was grassland.

* * *

"Who is your sister, anyway?" I asked, more curious than harsh this time.

But, before Kara could answer, my radio started bleeping. "Come in! Come in all Mods and Trainee Mods! We have a situation over in Bootcamp! A hacker is by passing ban and giving out 1000 Firsts to everyone who gives him Fraises! Hurry, get over here!" As the call ended, I turned to Kara and smirked.

"I'll be back, tag along if you want." I turned and jumped from map to map at full pelt, this mouse probably didn't even know I was a Trainee Mod!

* * *

I watched the mouse sprint from map to map, barely stopping to breath. I chuckled to myself, as much as I hated to admit it, her speed was quite admirable.

Seeing as I had nothing better to do, I plodded after the mouse. Winding her up would definitely provide laughs, and I could even try to wind up this 'hacker'. I stopped for a moment, to check that I had my stash of delectable fraises, then continued to chase after this 'mod'.

* * *

I jumped over a lava map, barely gripping onto the wood map next to it. And, as I lifted my head. There is was: Bootcamp. I was surprised to see a line of rich mice, which were of course noobs, holding out Fraises to a Mouse with sunglasses and a tie. His Nickname tag wasn't there, so of course he was a hacker.

I padded up to him, I spawned a basket of 150 Fraises. He immediately turned to me and yelled at the other mice to let me through, I held out the basket... My friends stared in horror, as if to say 'Are you crazy?' But as he grabbed the basket, I didn't let go. He squirmed, but I wouldn't let go. As that happened, I pulled out my emergency hand-cuffs and pinned him down.

"Gotcha!" I yelled eagerly, a Mod padded up to me and took him away.

A mod with an orange fur colour turned to me, "Good job, rookie!" they complimented.

At that moment, I turned to see Kara jump over the deadly Lava map in order to reach me. "Thanks, Mel!" I cooed. I then turned and ran towards Kara.

"What do you want?" I growled.

But before she could reply, I noticed the Mods were gone, but the hacker had teleported to another room. Straight away the mice started queuing up. I was about to try the same trick, but then he noticed me, "Take her way!" He yelled to the desperate mice.

I was dragged off and pinned to a chocolate ground. "Darn!" I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

I followed the escaping hacker into the next room. This was my chance to have the most fun I'd had in days! Grabbing my friases, I leaped from pillar to pillar, until I was up at the topmost platform. I placed my hoard of fraises next to me, sweeping them into a messy pile.

Looking closer at the fraises, I realized I'd taken more fraises than I'd planned, the pile consisted of several-hundred crimson fruits. I just shrugged, I had nothing better to do with them.

Grabbing the topmost fraise, I took a large bite into the fruit. The taste was delectable and perfect, better than I imagined. Nonetheless, I wasn't there to have a mouth-watering meal, so I gulped down the rest, and turned to stare at the hacker's disgusted face. I chuckled, and shouted down to the hacker.

"Want to have some fun?" I picked up another fraise, waiting for an answer.

* * *

I sat, stuck to the chocolate ground and stared at Kara. Was she crazy? He could kill her! I attempted to lift my stubby mouse arms, but the chocolate had a very high friction. I decided to preserve my energy and wait.

Just then the hacker looked like he would explode, "You little-" The hacker stopped and focused, and then he sprang up into the air - Fly hack.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He quick-spawn hacked a cannon and hurtled it at Kara. I sat in fear, if that hit her...

* * *

That's when I did something stupid. Something I knew was a mistake. I hurriedly grabbed a mechanism that my older sister gave me, and activated it. Mice watched as the cannon barely touched me, and reflected back at the hacker.

The hacker, of course, wasn't effected, but he was confused enough to be unaware of his surroundings. I grabbed another one of his fraises and threw it at him and watched as it exploded in his face.

I then shouted out strings of taunts at the disgruntled hacker, and continued throwing fraises at him. I was right! This was really fun.

Too fun. For that moment, I forgot about the usage of the special machine, forgot that I would look like hacker myself.

I guess it wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

Kara seemed to only have 90 or so Fraises left, but at the time she had Shield hacked... Well that's what it looked like.

But just then I noticed something in the distance. It was two Mods!

"Kat, Victor!" I cried in joy. "Over here!"

Just then they both took out their emergency hand-cuffs. "You're coming with me!" Smirked Victor as he cuffed Kara, Rev then cuffed the Hacker.

Once the hacker was sent to the prison map, a message appeared on the [~Modération] board:

Twoproskillz has been banned for 23 hours. Reason: Hack.

It seems he would be stuck in the prison map for almost a day.

Victor padded over and lifted me out of the chocolate trap. I brushed myself off. "Thanks." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I twitched as I felt cold metal around my paws. I sighed. Was it the Mods? Of course it was the mods. I turned round with the faint hope that it wasn't, only for that hope to be shattered. I twitched again at the cold metal that the sight of the mod, Victor smirking at me.

As I tended to do in bad situations, I completely disregarded the rules and let out a string of hateful swears before remembering that swearing was forbidden. Victor's look turned more stern. If the rules weren't in place, I think that him – or someone else – might have slapped or hit me. Luckily, mods actually respect rules.

I watched as the young mod-in-training was lifted out by my capturer.

I wasn't so sure if I actually liked her that much anymore.

* * *

After the strange ordeal in Bootcamp, I decided to pad around the Prison map. I also wanted to question Kara about that strange shield hack, I'd never seen it before.

I reached her cell, "Lucky you're only in for a night." I groaned, staring at the unfortunate mouse. "Also, what was that shield hack earlier? I've never seen anything like it." My tone was less harsh, I didn't really hate Kara. She really was only having some fun.

* * *

I blinked as the mouse from earlier walked up the small cell that I was contained in. Why was she here? Not that it mattered, but...

"Hmph, a night is still long enough to get bored out of my mind. Like, how do mice with longer bans survive in this dull place?" I put on my best 'It's so boring' face.

"Like, seriously, I know security has to be tight, but are you kidding me? This place is a waaaayyy worse since last time I was in here."

Seeing that the other mouse was displeased about my babbling, I quickly changed the topic.

"You asked about my 'shield'?" I chuckled at her usage of the word 'hack'. "Well, it's not a hack, to start with. Like I said, it pays having my sister be in the position she is. It's something used for defending the boarders, not that you'd know anything about it."

* * *

"Wait, I thought only Generals could have devices like that?" I then noticed their Nickname tag... 'Kara'... "Does your sister happen to be General Karantaa?" I asked in awe. She was so lucky to have a General as a sister!

* * *

I chuckled at the expression... Nope I still couldn't read it. Either way, I chuckled at the expression she was making. I smirked and replied.

"Bingo! I'm General Karantaa's younger sister, Katapolon. Or, Kara." I paused for a second before thinking of the next thing to say, "I get a lot of cool things from her, and with the position she's in, nobody needs to collect much cheese at all!"

Then, a realization hit me, like a hammer and a nail.

"SHI- DAMN SHE'LL KNOW I GOT ARRESTED AGAIN GODDAMMIT ARGG!" More swears and curses were hurled out of my mouth, and all of the other mice in the room turned to look at me. I didn't care though. I can't believe I forgot about that!

* * *

"My sister is friends with yours." I chuckled, knowing that a punishment would be in store for the mouse. "Your sister was my sister's mentor!"

If our sisters could be friends, then why were we such rivals? I thought to myself.

At that moment, I heard footsteps up the long corridor. Just then my sister, Flightwolf emerged. "There you are Eutaeden!" She ran towards me and stopped, turning to face Kara, "Your sister's coming for you, and you're getting an early release." Flightwolf narrowed her eyes at Kara then her expression turned to something unreadable.

"You're lucky, Kara." I groaned.

* * *

I could barely comprehend the rest of what Flightwolf had said. My sister was coming? I let out a loud whimper and shuffled to the back of the cell.

"I'm not lucky at all! Can I exchange not seeing General Karantaa for serving the full time?" I let out another high-pitched whimper, I don't think there was anymouse who wasn't staring at me!

I stared at the door and started to see a flash of grey emerging from the doorway. I let out one last plea.

"Please!"

* * *

I watched my sister twitch her ear; she and Karantaa had a friendship that went way back, they knew when the other was coming no matter where they were.

"Karantaa!" Called Flightwolf as the grey General emerged, "How have you been?" She asked kindly.

* * *

I turned to the corner for comfort, it was my only protection against the bitterness of my sister. The grey grew larger and larger until a tailless grey general emerged from the doorway and was padding along the smooth metal floor. Her eyes were narrowed, and her ears were curled down in a look of anger.

She replied to Flightwolf in a rather expressionless tone.

"I was doing good until a certain someone spoiled it." She flicked the remainder of her tail, and sighed.

She walked up to my cell and sat down on the floor, getting to my level. Whether she was tying to be equal, or just getting closer so she seemed louder, I'll never know. Either way, she stared at at me through icy blue eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother with you." She sighed and continued on. "I told you to only use that in battle, not to mess for some damn hacker! You almost let that hacker go, and all so that you got five minutes of attention!" I found myself unable to talk, focusing only on my angry sister's words.

* * *

Flightwolf and I stared at the two arguing, how could Karantaa be so strict? Then I remembered, she was an army general.

I dared not to interfere, as it may seem like I was siding with Kara. So I watched. Even watching, I myself felt terrified. But I wonder what Kara must feel? It must be hard having such a sister...

* * *

For a moment, I thought I saw some sympathy in Eutaeden's eyes, but I was then distracted by General Karantaa continuing.

"You bring shame to the family. You think that I can feed all four of us with no help? My tribe is huge, which means most of my cheese has to go to them! And you think that you can laze around all day, making trouble for moderators and pretending the laws don't exist!"

Karantaa looked like she could burst, but she paused and calmed herself a little.

"As you know, it's mandatory to give a punishment those who repeatedly get arrested. And I have decided my punishment for you."

"From now on, the family's fate is up to you. I will no longer help them. If they starve to death, you are the only person to blame. I hope you decide to take responsibility." With that, she started to walk away, anger lacing her eyes.

* * *

Flightwolf looked down at me and sighed. "Oh well then Tae, I'll be off!" She raced after Karantaa and all fell silent.

I stared at Kara, noticing shock in her eyes. I left and asked for the key to her cell. When I returned, she was still in the same state. I opened the cell door and walked it. "Are you... Okay..?" I asked softly.

* * *

I gave nothing but the twitch of my tail in reply. I couldn't believe it! I- I was responsible for feeding my entire family? I tried to move, but my body was frozen from shock. I managed to let out a muffles sob. I longed for the days before.. That day.

When we were as close as peas in a pod, before I became afraid of my sister, before she became General. It wasn't my fault... right?

No.. it wasn't my fault, of course not! I tried to comfort myself, but somehow, my comfort didn't seem all that true.

* * *

"Why are you so scared? It's just cheese gathering!" I smiled. Surely she'd been cheese gathering before? "It's only... Twelve peices of cheese a day for a family of four!" Surely that wasn't hard! Even new mice on the feild could gather more than that. "And most mice around our age get sixty to eighty pieces in a day!"

* * *

At last, I could finally talk without spurting out nonsensical noises.

"Erm... Well... I..." I looked down to the floor. I couldn't believe I was admitting this to a mouse that I had only met less than an hour ago! "I'm afraid of cheese collecting. When my sister became a general, it only became worse." I turned to face the wall, and went silent again. My ears drooped in shame.

"At least by passing off as a slacker I get disapproval instead of taunts and people using my fear to mess with me." I curled my tail around me; I wish that I'd never even met this to-be moderator. All that had come from it was misfortune.

* * *

I looked down at her and knew that it was rare for mice to have such a fear. "Why are you so scared?" I dared ask, knowing that I had probably upset them even more.

* * *

I twitched a little. I silently cursed to myself. Not only was I shortsighted, but I also randomly twitch, and I didn't know why. I wish I knew what I did to deserve such unluckiness.

"Erm, well... I.." I sighed. "When I was younger and learning to collect cheese, I was transported into an empty room. I was almost at the cheese, when another mouse appeared in front of the cheese. It wouldn't let me pass, no matter how much I asked." I started to shake a little at the thought.

"It kept on teasing me about my weaknesses. When I was practically screaming, It lunged for me. Had my sister not been there to save me, I probably would have been killed."

I was practically crying at this point, but I wanted to continue, it was the first time I ever got it off my shoulders.

"Every time I go near the cheese when trying to work, I see that mouse. I hear it's taunts. I hear my screams." My voice raised into a high-pitched squeak by the time I had finished my sentence.

* * *

"Don't worry! I'm sure we can get rid of your fear." I stood for a minute in thought. "What was his Nickname tag?" I asked curiously, knowing she probably wouldn't remember.

I then quickly decided to change the subject. "Uhh... I could help you collect cheese?" I offered.

* * *

"Uh, his name was *hope. He was obviously foreign, but..." I sighed and walked out the cell, not even stopping to answer the mouse. I didn't want to stay in this room; it was now swarming with unwanted memories.

I started to break into a trot, then a run, and eventually a sprint. Once I'd got away from the restraints of the room, I leaped onto the nearest map, not even stopping to check what map it was. I landed in a desolate map, with only one platform, containing a bed.

It was a noob map, but I didn't really care. I padded around the bed, before collapsing onto it and falling into a slumber.

* * *

I watched as Kara ran off, I decided to follow her. As I did, I arrived just behind her on the eerily quiet map. _What is this place?_ I wondered. I had never seen such a map, no cheese, no mouse hole, just... A bed…

I then realized Kara climbing into the bed, I didn't like this place. There was something wrong about it... Something different...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is slightly shorter, with slightly shorter views from each character. I apologize for this, but it's because me and my friend could hardly think of the next scenarios. But the points-of-view lengthen nearer the end. Enjoy!_

* * *

I don't really remember much while I was sleeping. I do remember fragments, images. Most of them were of Mum or Dad, starving or dead. All because of me. I also saw images of myself. Becoming my enemy. That's all I could put together before I awoke on that bed map.

I looked around; everything was as desolate as it ever was.

* * *

I watched as Kara slowly opened her eyes. "You were talking in your sleep." I groaned, and looked down as she looked up. "Why did you even sleep here, anyway? This place gives me the creeps..." I looked down - Nothing but darkness.

"We should go." I was getting nervous. But then, a thick dark fog rolled in. "What the-?!"

* * *

I looked up, to see the mod-in-training staring at me from a ledge up above. She looked unnerved, as is she could see something horrible. I tilted my head a little.

"What's wrong with this place? It's just a bed."

I looked at her, confused as she told us that we should go. Just then, it got a little colder, as if someone turned on air conditioning.

"It's just a little bit of cold! Don't worry about it!" I blinked, confused.

* * *

I froze. Could she not see the fog? I started to worry, something was _very_ wrong!

"Kara, can't you see the fog?!" I called in fear. But then I looked at the bottomless dark pit again. Then I couldn't move...

* * *

"Fog? What fog? There is no fog."

I shouted back to her, wondering what on earth she was talking about. The chill had gone away, and it returned to how it was when I got here; empty but warm.

"Are you alright up there?!" I shouted up to the other mouse, which seemed to be frozen in place. I tilted my head, and my gaze turned into a calmer but more worried gaze.

* * *

I couldn't move. But I managed to slip out a few words; "Look... D- Down..." Then, as the fog got thicker, I started to lose sight of Kara...

* * *

I had just about had enough of this room. Whatever was making her act up has to do with this room, though I didn't know what. 'Look… Down..?' I muttered the mouse's words to myself.

"Well, I might as well do it", I decided to do it anyway, because hey, I might as well. I looked down to the floor; everything was fine, wasn't it? It was just a block. Just then, a certain... 'Force' hit me. I squeaked in surprise. Was this what she was talking about?

* * *

I still couldn't move. But I was getting more worried as Kara was completely covered by the fog. I could just make out her racoon-like fur. But then I noticed long shadows slipping around her. I wanted to scream "Kara, look out!" But fear still gripped me.

* * *

I let out an ear-splitting wail as I felt shadowy tendrils wrap themselves around me, seeking out their new prey, me. The fog seeped into my limbs, choking me, muting me. I wasn't really sure of what it would do; I'd have to wait to know that. However, the unsettlement of the room made it worse, what would this fog do? I tried to move, to run away and take this terrified mod with me, but my legs wouldn't budge, nothing would. "J-Just run, Etd!" I managed to blurt out, fear distorting my words.

* * *

I was still frozen, then the somehow distant cries of Kara rattled my ears. And suddenly I noticed the shadows forming into a shape, it was forming into... A _mouse_?!

* * *

I watched in dread as the shadows took form. They let go of me and formed into a giant mass, slowly shaping themselves into an ear...? A tail...? A mouse...? A guest...? I watched as the shape of a mouse emerged out of the murky mist, a star shining at the front of its name. The name was blurred out, but i knew who it was. A hope-destroying smirk was painted on his face, his eyes so harsh that it felt like he was daring you to step out of line. I stood there frozen in fear, my mouth dry. Eventually, i managed to quietly blurt out a single name. "...*h-*hope...?"

* * *

I stood, slowly moving closer to the edge, and then I heard a sinister voice, one that had a slight accent, but seemed different.

The voice echoed out "Au contraire, Kara. Nice to see you... Once more!" There was a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

* * *

I whimpered, gazing at *hope through fear-filled eyes. My tail dropped to the floor, my ears drooping. I froze up after that, simply staring at this long-time nightmare. "I um… w-why are you here...?" I trailed off at the end, my voice quivering. Every word of his abnormal voice made me closer to a breakdown as the floodgates in my mind broke and let all those horrible memories of _that _overflow my consciousness, drowning them in my past screams. *hope smiled a slight smile, watching in happiness as the raccoon-furred mouse gawked at him.

* * *

"Why are you so afraid, mon ami? You look like you've just relived a nightmare." The sickening words of the strange mouse made my heart quicken. I _had_ to help Kara! At that, I blindly jumped through the fog, never knowing if I would hit the platform...

* * *

I continued to stare at the mouse with quivering eyes. I stepped back slightly, unsure of what to do. What could I do? All that was happening was that I was trapped on a tiny little platform with my worst nightmare. Nothing scary, right? I could deal with this, right? I tried to calm myself, but my thoughts only made my tension worse. Just as I thought this, I noticed a faint shadow, emerging from the grey fog.

"Etd?" I called out to this shadow, hoping it was nothing horrible. If it was, I was royally doomed. But... Would Etd make it? There was no way I'd forgive myself if another mouse plummeted to her doom because of me. I couldn't _live_ with myself if that happened. I crouched closer to the ground, hoping that the blue mouse would make it. *hope's sickening smirk simply widened.

* * *

I continued falling. Had I missed it? At that moment, I saw a shadow bellow me. "Surrender, creep!" I cried out to the mist.

Seconds later I hit the ground, alive. Kara stood in front of me, crouched to the ground. A strange mouse was behind her.

"What-?" He cried, shocked at my sudden appearance.

I padded towards Kara, "It's okay, I'll get you out of here." I hoped the doubt didn't show in my voice.

The strange mouse slowly padded forward, I then noticed his nickname tag floating above his head. It read *hope, I suddenly realised what I had fell into.

* * *

I both sighed in relief, and froze up in fear. Thank god Etd was okay, at least. She probably wouldn't be okay after this. God damn it. I looked back and forth between Etd and *hope wondering what I could do... I didn't have much of a choice.

"Etd?!" The moment it left my mouth I mentally cursed. _No shit_, what other blue mice do I know? I managed to somehow stand properly again, still staring at the mouse that was getting closer every second.

"Etd, look out!" I shouted, as I noticed *hope's tail raise, probably getting ready to strike. Honestly, I didn't know if they were going to. *hope was more of a verbal kind of mouse. Nonetheless, I wasn't taking any chances. If I was the cause of my _dare I say it_ friend's corpse falling down into another room, then I was not only going to be banned for being accused of murder, but I was also going to be unable to live with myself. I found a new found determination in myself and launched myself at *hope, hoping to stop Etd from getting hurt.

* * *

"No!" I stared in horror as Kara launched herself at *hope, her sharp teeth deep in his flesh. She was _crazy!_ But at that, I ran to her side and slammed *hope in the face. He flailed around, and continued to try and bat Kara away. He was unsuccessful, so I tried to land another blow. It missed, *hope bowled over with Kara still attacking his arm. He was tiring.

"You're both-" He broke off and winced in pain, "insane..!"

* * *

I glared at *hope, refusing to let my sharp grip falter. I was known to have a damn sharp bite, one of the things I didn't slack with. I smiled slightly at *hope's pain, it may not be divine retribution, but it was close.

"You know, you made me realize something, *hope." I replied through a mouthful of brown fur and flesh. *hope simply looked at me in surprise, continuing to try and shake me off. He bowled over as Etd narrowly missed his face. I winced but continued to hold my grip, it was the least I could do.

* * *

I turned quickly and sank my teeth into *hope's right ear, his eyes widened and he winced in pain yet again. _We're winning! _I thought to myself, this guy wasn't as bad as he looked. But that's where I made a mistake.

In a flash, I was on the ground. My vision was blurred and I could hardly hear anything. For all I knew, Kara could have been hurt – or worse. I lifted my head, the world seemed to be spinning.

"K- Kara..?" The word seemed to ooze out, barely a whisper.

To my relief, I still saw the flailing body on *hope and Kara, fighting on. *hope's ear was torn and bleeding heavily, I attempted to get to my feet, but fell to the ground in an instant.


End file.
